


Touch

by RavenBlackwing



Category: The Rasmus
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackwing/pseuds/RavenBlackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone indulges in a little self-love and finds more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Touch

Author: Raven Blackwing

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I don’t know them. No-one belongs to me and this never happened, as far as I know. Unless you count in my head lol. No offence is meant.

Special Warnings: PWP (ok slight plot, tiny, hardly worth mentioning really). Slash. Wankfic

Beta: Dark Comtessa, Vesta and IgnobleBard 

Cast: ?/? 

Timeline: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: Someone indulges in a little self-love and finds more than he bargained for.

Dedications: To Vesta and Jamie (you know why), and Tessa, for being there. Thanks guys, I love you.

Touch

Chapter One

He sat with his back against the wall, arms resting on bent knees. A half smoked cigarette dangled between his lax fingers. Although his eyes were closed, he knew when someone walked into the room.

‘We’re heading back to the hotel, have a drink. You coming?’

He opened his eyes and looked at his friend.

‘Nah, gonna chill here for a while.’

‘Ok, see you later then.’

His friend shrugged and left the room.

Closing his eyes again, he leaned his head back against the wall and tried to relax. Images from the concert flashed through his mind and his lips curved into a small smile as he recalled the crowd’s reaction.

The smile grew as he saw his friends in his mind’s eye, bounding across the stage.

His eyes flew open as another image invaded. Sitting up straighter, he stubbed the cigarette out in agitation and ran his fingers through his hair.

Unable to sit still any longer, he rose and started to pace the length of the room. Why did that face haunt him? The memory of those taut, toned arms, tight muscle and sinew, flexing and rippling as they moved, tormented him. 

The sight of slender hands, gripping tightly, flashed before him and he slumped against the wall, groaning as his traitorous body reacted.

Rubbing his hands harshly against the material covering his thighs, he tried to will the images away, but the floodgates had opened and he thumped his head back against the wall as his body tightened further.

The ache intensified as his fingers accidentally brushed against his hardness, sending shockwaves though his body.

Swearing violently, he flung himself from the wall and almost ran to the shower room. He had to get control back.

Flinging the door open, he barrelled through and immediately turned the shower on to the coldest setting before stripping off his clothes.

He whipped his top over his head and flung it across the room. Reaching for his zip, he hissed softly as it whispered against his bare skin. He sighed as it finally opened, releasing some of the pressure against his hardness. He removed his boots and tugged his pants off.

Flinging them over to join his shirt he stepped into the shower, and yelped, when the icy spray stung his skin. The cold caused his nipples to harden instantly creating a tugging sensation in his groin. He sighed again. This was not having the effect he wanted. Instead he found himself wishing a certain someone were there with him to shelter him from the cold water and help him warm up.

Leaning his head against the shower wall, he groaned in frustration. Making the decision, he reached over and flipped the dial round to hot. If this was the way it had to be then at least he could be comfortable instead of feeling so cold his bones ached.

As the water heated, he closed his eyes and gave his mind free rein. Immediately his friend’s face appeared. He whimpered as his body reacted strongly to the image and he placed one hand hesitantly on his chest.

Gliding over slick skin, his fingertips softly stroked one puckered nipple. His back arched slightly as shocks ran through him, before settling in a tight coil low in his belly.

Turning round, he leaned back against the cool tiles, spreading his legs slightly to brace himself.

One hand rested against his thigh while the other slowly drifted lower. Muscles clenched as his fingers trailed lightly over his abdomen. When he reached the crisp hair at the base of his shaft he paused with his hand splayed against his skin, chest heaving as he panted harshly.

This was already feeling too good. He needed to slow down a bit.

Once he felt he had a little more control, he leisurely reached down and cupped himself, squeezing softly. A soft moan escaped his lips as he stroked his fingertips up the underside of his shaft

He shuddered as his thumb flicked over the head. Closing his hand round his length he started stroking with slow easy movements, all the while imagining someone else to be the one touching him.

His other hand clenched spasmodically against his thigh as the pleasure built inside him. The warmth of the water led to thoughts of someone’s mouth engulfing him and his stroking started to gather speed.

As he slid his free hand up over his stomach to his chest, his questing fingers found a tight nub and pinched gently, imitating the moves he could see in his mind. He groaned and arched his back against the wall as the sensations shot through him, causing his shaft to throb in his hand.

He tightened his grip and increased the pressure even more as he sought release. The ache was now almost unbearable. 

He saw the face clearly in his mind and he screamed his name as he came. Hot liquid flowed over his fingers before being washed away by the continuous spray.

Collapsing back against the wall he gasped for air, the force of his release leaving him weak and shaky.

For several minutes he stood under the spray, hands braced against the wall, head hanging, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. Finally he pushed himself upright and switched off the water. He dried himself briskly and redressed

Leaving the room, he swept his coat up from the chair on which it had been left and quickly exited the building, hoping he could reach his room at the hotel before the others had finished drinking.

As the door swung shut behind him, a figure stepped from the shadows.

Breathing harshly from the sight he had just witnessed and the fact that it was his name that had been uttered, Aki’s gaze went from the shower room to the door his best friend had just left through.

Jamming his hands deep in his pockets, he appeared deep in thought for a few minutes.

Seeming to reach a decision, he grinned suddenly and started after his Lintu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lauri breathed a sigh of relief when he realised Aki had not returned to the hotel room yet. At least he’d have some time to pull himself together before he had to face him.

He avoided looking at Aki’s bed as he walked across the room. Throwing himself on his bed, he covered his eyes with one arm. He was having a hard time believing that he’d ... well, what he’d just done. Restlessly he moved his arm down, resting his hand on his stomach. He contemplated the ceiling for awhile before sitting up. He needed a drink.

He’d just reached the mini bar and pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge, when the hotel door swung open and Aki walked in.

‘There you are, we’ve been waiting for you in the bar.’

Lauri froze, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights as he stared at Aki.

‘So, you gonna come?’

Aki watched with interest as heat flared in Lauri’s cheeks.

‘er… um… no. No, I’m tired, might just stay here actually.’

He shut the fridge and waved the bottle in explanation. The bottle opener slipped from his fingers as Aki shut the door.

‘Grab me one then, I’ll keep you company.’

Aki strolled over to Lauri’s bed and threw himself onto the cover. Lounging against the headboard he observed Lauri fumbling with the cap, hands shaking slightly as he opened the bottle.

Lauri looked over at Aki lying on his bed and swallowed hard. As Lauri walked towards the bed he could feel his heartbeat speed up as he surreptitiously raked his eyes down the prone form of his best friend. Deliberately keeping his distance, he leaned over to hand one of the bottles to Aki.

‘Hmmmm thanks.’

 

Aki reached out and wrapped his hand round the glass, trapping Lauri’s fingers within his grasp. Beneath his palm he could feel the shaking become more pronounced as Lauri’s grip loosened and the bottle started to slip.

Lauri gasped as the bottle slid from his hand, falling to the cover.

‘Oh shit.’

Fortunately Aki’s reflexes were faster than his and he watched as Aki shot out his hand and scooped it up before much could be spilled.

As the beer foamed over the top of the bottle, Aki swiftly closed his lips round the neck and sucked hard, capturing almost every drop. As he slowly slid the bottle from his mouth a few drops escaped and slipped down the glass.

Leisurely Aki lapped at the side of the bottle, his eyes gradually rising to meet the stunned gaze of Lauri, who was frozen in place, cheeks blazing red and chest heaving.

Aki smiled innocently and blinked at him

‘Didn’t want to miss any.’

Lauri gulped and tried to pull himself together.

‘I’ll… um… go and um… get a cloth.’

He started to walk away but was stopped by Aki’s hand on his arm.

‘That’s ok, not much was spilled. We’ll just take the blanket off and dry it.’

Aki slid off the bed, standing so close that Lauri could feel his body heat. He pulled the cover from the bed and turned to spread it over the radiator, brushing against Lauri as he did so.

Lauri jumped as if given an electric shock and quickly stepped away. He knew he was behaving like an idiot but if he didn’t get some distance he was going to end up jumping on Aki and losing his friend.

Aki turned back to find Lauri walking away, he frowned as he stretched out on the bed again.

‘Where are you going?’

‘I was just going to get you another beer.’ Lauri replied, without turning to face him, needing some time to calm down.

‘That’s ok, there’s still enough in this one. Come and sit down.’

Lauri tensed but twisted round to offer a weak smile. Slowly he walked back to the bed and gingerly sat down. He took a long swig from his bottle to avoid looking at Aki. He choked slightly as Aki spoke.

‘You’re being very quiet Lintu, something on your mind?’

‘NO! Nothing. I’m just… really tired I guess.’

Aki stretched, arms raised above his head. His t-shirt pulled taut against his chest, outlining the lean muscles and exposing a strip of skin low on his belly.

‘Yeah it is getting pretty late, think I’ll turn in if that’s ok?’

‘Hmmm?’

Lauri pulled his gaze from the bare expanse that had been revealed to him and looked up to find Aki watching him with an enquiring look on his face.

‘Uh, yeah. That’s fine. I’m shattered myself.’

He gave him a weak smile, trying desperately not to sneak another peek. Thankfully he was saved by Aki rolling off the bed and getting to his feet, his t-shirt sliding back down.

‘Right then, I’ll just go take care of business.’

Lauri watched Aki walk over to the bathroom. As the door closed behind him he closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh

‘What the fuck is wrong with this picture?’

He rubbed his hand over his face. Tense and aching with need, he knew he’d never be able to sleep. 

While Aki was in the bathroom Lauri quickly stripped and slipped into bed, at least he wouldn’t have to answer any awkward questions about the state he was in. Laying back he desperately tried to relax.

His attempts died a death as Aki wandered back into the room, dressed only in his underwear. Walking across the room, he climbed into bed and reached for the bedside lamp.

‘Night Lintu, sleep well.’


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aki lay in bed listening to the breathing coming from the other side of the room. He could tell Lauri wasn’t asleep.

Deciding to push a little further he slowly let his breathing deepen so it would sound as if he was asleep. After several minutes he heard a quiet sigh and grinned into the darkness.

The images from earlier were burned into his memory and now he let them come forward, he needed a little inspiration to make this work.

In his mind he watched Lauri stroking himself. His breathing started to speed up as he felt himself stiffen. He let out a little moan and heard Lauri’s breath hitch in response. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on giving the performance of a lifetime. After all, his future depended on the outcome.

Letting the fantasy play out, he imagined himself stepping into the shower and running his fingers through Lauri’s hair, slightly tilting his head back and kissing him softly. 

*He cupped the back of Lauri’s neck with one hand and deepened the kiss, moving his arm down to wrap it around his friend's waist, pulling their naked bodies flush against each other.*

Aki gasped out loud as his body reacted to the images he was conjuring, shifting restlessly against the sheets, he almost missed the muffled groan that echoed across the room - almost.

*He trailed one hand across his chest and let it drift down across his belly until his fingers rested just below the waistband of his boxers, his imaginary self copying the move, stroking his hand from Lauri’s neck down to his hip, scratching gently at his nipple as he passed.*

Both the real and fantasy Lauri's whimpered, fuelling Aki’s need. Breathing heavily he slipped his hand beneath the cloth and started stroking, arching his back slightly as he did the same to Lauri in his dream.

Through the haze of desire, Aki could just make out the stifled sound of harsh panting coming from the bed opposite.

Heartened, he drifted back into his fantasy, watching himself stroke over Lauri’s slick body, nipping and licking, imagining how he would taste. 

*Lauri moaned and tilted his head back as Aki slid to his knees and slowly took him into his mouth, lips and tongue sliding against the velvety soft skin.*

Aki groaned harshly at the thought and stroked himself harder. The fantasy continued to play out in his mind, with Lauri burying his hands in Aki’s hair, holding him against him.

Aki matched the stroking of his hand to the stroking his imaginary self was doing to Lauri. Whimpering and panting for breath, he barely noticed the choked sounds emanating from across the room.

*Lauri moaned as Aki sucked on him gently, gripping his hips tightly to control his thrusting. Aki slowly increased the pressure, flicking his tongue against the skin he was tasting. Lightly he stroked the fingers of one hand across Lauri’s hip and over his thigh until he wrapped them round the base of his shaft, squeezing rhythmically in time with his sucking.*

*Lauri’s hips bucked and he tightened his grip on Aki’s hair as he felt the coil tighten in his belly. Aki felt him tighten and knew he was close, increasing the pressure, eager to feel him release in his mouth.*

*Lauri gave a keening moan as he exploded, feeling Aki swallowing quickly, milking him of every last drop.*

Aki arched from the bed as his orgasm overtook him, panting moans escaping him as his body shuddered from the force of his release.

As he lay there, trying to bring his breathing back under control, he once more became aware of the heavy breathing from the other bed. He smiled tiredly and closed his eyes again. He was definitely going to make his move soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lauri spent the next few days trying to avoid Aki as much as possible. Which was easier said than done as he seemed to have acquired an Aki shaped shadow.

Memories of that night haunted him, the sounds Aki had made drifting through his mind like a phantom. His imagination seemed to have gone into overdrive; every gesture Aki made suddenly had a double meaning. Each time he saw him, he found himself either blushing like an idiot or wanting to jump him.

Early evening found Lauri propping up the hotel bar, staring into his third beer as if it held the answers to all his problems. Maybe it did, he mused, if he got drunk enough perhaps he’d wake up in the morning and discover this had all been a very weird dream.

Shaking his head, he picked up the pint and smiled bitterly. Unrequited love was a bitch he thought as he took a large gulp of the golden liquid. He nearly choked on his mouthful as a voice spoke behind him.

‘There you are, I’ve been looking for you.’

Aki helpfully pounded a spluttering Lauri on the back before taking the stool beside him. 

‘So what are you doing?’

‘I’m trying to get drunk. Why were you looking for me?’

Aki leaned back against the bar and stretched out his legs. He shrugged.

‘I had nothing better to do, Pauli is working on something and Eero is meditating. Thought I’d come and bug you for a bit.’

Lauri snorted and took another drink. Aki put his hand over his heart with mock hurt and pulled a face.

‘You wound me, you know you love me really.’

Lauri choked on his drink again, face flushing at Aki’s words. 

Aki raised his eyebrows at Lauri’s reaction and grinned suddenly.

‘I knew it!’

Lauri thumped the glass down on the bar and turned to face Aki, meeting his laughing gaze with a frown.

‘Knew what?’

‘You really do love me, babe I’m so happy.’

Aki leapt from the stool and threw his arms around his stunned friend in an exaggerated gesture. Lauri tried to push him away, becoming more desperate as he noticed his body’s traitorous reaction.

‘Get off me, you ass.’

‘Aw no, I want a snog from my honey first.’

Aki puckered up and blew mock kisses towards Lauri, managing to buss him on the cheek before he was shoved away.

‘Sweetheart, there’s no point playing hard to get, I know you want me.’

Aki grinned and waggled his brows at the flustered man before him.

Lauri jumped up from his seat and scowled at his annoying friend.

‘In your dreams mate!’

Realising what he’d just said, Lauri’s eyes widened and he turned, almost running from the bar. He heard Aki call out behind him.

‘Awww come on Lintu, you know I was only joking’

Lauri hit the door to the restroom at a run, flinging it back against the wall with a thump. He rushed to a stall and locked the door behind him, thumping his head against the cool wood and muttering to himself.

‘Jesus Ylonen, what the hell is the matter with you. He was joking, just a joke! And you had to act like a girl with her first crush. Gah!’

Lauri thumped his head against the door again, attempting to knock some sense into himself.

‘Ok, you can do this, calm down and be cool. Go back out there and pretend it never happened. Yeah! I can do that.’

He pushed himself away from the door and disengaged the lock. Walking from the stall he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He stared himself in the eye and nodded. Yeah, cool.

Reaching for the door, he pulled it open and stepped through. 

Only to rush back in and slam the door shut again as he saw Aki heading round the corner towards him. Swiftly making his way back to the stall he once again engaged the lock and leaned against the door.

‘This is ridiculous; I have to face him sometime. Can’t stay hidden in here for the rest of my life – wonder if they’d do room service?’

Realising he hadn’t heard the outer door open; Lauri cautiously unlocked the door and peered out. Nothing. So far, so good.

He quietly walked to the exit and pulled it open a little, peeking through the gap. There was no sign of Aki. Lauri heaved a sigh and left the restroom, deciding to head back to his room and finish calming down before he was discovered. Maybe he should have Eero teach him to meditate.

Walking down the corridor towards the elevator, he looked behind him to make sure the way was clear. Stopping suddenly as he bumped into something in front of him. He yelped and jumped back, ready to apologise. Then he noticed who it was.

Aki grinned and gestured to the room he had just left.

‘Took a wrong turn, but look what I found.’

He brandished a couple of six-packs under Lauri’s nose.

‘I’m sorry I teased you, peace offering?’

He looked hopefully at Lauri, who stood there gaping at him. Shaking himself out of his daze, Lauri took one of the pilfered packs. He laughed nervously.

‘Sure, no problem. Just a joke right?’

Aki nodded.

‘Yeah. Come on, lets get these back to the room before we’re spotted.’

Lauri nodded and smiled back. Yeah, he could do cool – and if that didn’t work, he had enough beer now to get plastered. Either way was good. He followed Aki to the elevators, popping a can open on the way back to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cliched use of Truth or Dare as a plot device

Chapter Five

After a few beers Aki began to feel nicely relaxed, hoping Lauri was feeling the same way, especially since he’d had a few more, he decided it was time to make his move.

‘I wanna play a game.’ He announced.

‘You’re joking.’ Lauri laughed.

Aki shook his head.

‘Nope, let’s play truth or dare.’

Lauri snorted and looked at his friend sprawled across the bed. He shook his head.

‘There’s only two of us, how can we play that?’

‘Please, come on. It’ll be fun.’

Lauri rolled his eyes, pushing the sense of unease away.

‘Fine, but don’t blame me when it gets boring after two rounds.’

Aki sat up, leaning back on his elbows.

‘Oh, it won’t get boring. You start.’

Lauri made himself comfortable against the headboard and took a swig from his bottle.

‘Truth or Dare?’

‘Dare.’

‘Right, I dare you to…’ 

He looked round for inspiration, spotting an unopened bottle of vodka, he grinned. 

‘...to drink a glassful of vodka in one go.’

He picked a tumbler from beside the bed and reached for the bottle. Uncapping it he half filled the glass and handed it to Aki.

‘Bottoms up mate.’

Aki took the glass and looked at Lauri.

‘If I throw up, it’ll be your fault.’ He warned

‘Yeah, yeah, whatever, the game was your idea. Now drink up’

Aki glared at Lauri over the rim of the glass as he downed the liquid, eyes promising revenge. Coughing a little, he put the empty glass down.

‘Ok, your turn, truth or dare?’

Lauri shrugged.

‘Dare.’

‘Hmmmm, I dare you to run down the corridor humming the Mission Impossible theme and wearing a pair of boxers on your head, knock on Pauli and Eero’s door and then run away before they open it.’

Aki sniggered at the look on Lauri’s face. Getting up he wandered over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers that a fan had thrown at him. They were black with little bunnies and love hearts all over them. He threw them into Lauri’s and lap and grinned at the look of horror that passed over his face.

You chose dare, now start humming.’

He followed Lauri to the door and almost bent double with laughter as he watched him sneak his way down the corridor. Banging on the door, Lauri quickly hid round the corner just in time to avoid being caught as Pauli pulled the door open. Looking up and down the corridor he caught sight of Aki clinging to the door frame, weak with laughter. Comprehension dawned and he shook his head before closing the door again.

At the sound of the door closing Lauri’s head poked round the corner, still wearing the boxers. Seeing he was in the clear he sauntered back to the room, pulling the underwear off his head and flinging them back to Aki.

The pair made their way back to the bed and sat down with fresh beers. The game continued, getting progressively sillier. Aki bided his time until he felt the game was well under way, anticipation coiling around him. It was Lauri’s turn once again and Aki decided he’d waited long enough. He had to do this before they both got too drunk.

Aki’s eyes gleamed as Lauri asked for truth.

‘Ok, ummm.’

He pretended to think for a minute.

‘I want you to tell me how you feel about me.’

Lauri’s eyes widened and a look of panic flitted across his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t leave him looking foolish. Either he told the truth and looked like an idiot or he forfeited and gave Aki a damned big clue. He sighed.

‘I’ll have to forfeit.’ he whispered

‘You know if you forfeit you have to take the dare. You can’t chicken out of that one.’ Aki teased.

Lauri glared at him.

‘Fine, what’s the dare?’

Aki leaned in closer and in a very quiet but clear voice replied.

‘I dare you to show me how you feel about me.’

He watched as his friend pulled back sharply and spluttered.

‘What? But… but…’

Aki grinned.

‘Would you like me to start you off?’

Without waiting for an answer, he leaned across the gap between them and very softly kissed Lauri’s mouth, tongue flicking quickly over his lips as he pulled away. He sat back and observed the dazed look on his best friend’s face.

‘Come on, come on please.’ He silently pleaded.

‘Come on Lauri, it’s your dare.’ 

He pushed at him, goading him into action.

Taking a shuddering breath, Lauri moved nearer and hesitantly brought his face closer to Aki’s, shyly watching his reaction. He let out a breathy moan as their lips touched and he nibbled gently at Aki’s bottom lip.

Aki parted his lips as he let out a deep groan. Finally! He buried his hands in Lauri’s hair and deepened the kiss, once again flicking at his lips, this time asking for entrance.

Lauri slid closer and wrapped his arms around Aki’s waist, pressing himself against his body. Opening his mouth he moaned appreciatively when Aki’s tongue slipped in and started to play with his.

As the kiss broke, they were both gasping for air. Aki stroked one hand across Lauri’s cheek, urging him to open his eyes.

‘I think I’m beginning to get the idea,’ he whispered, voice low and husky, ‘perhaps you should keep showing me how you feel.’


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lauri’s eyes sparkled as he took on the challenge. Placing his hands against Aki’s chest he pushed him backwards onto the bed. He straddled Aki and took hold of his hands, palm to palm, fingers entwined. 

He pressed Aki’s hands down against the cover beside his head and leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Aki’s lips

‘Truth or dare?’

Lauri asked in a soft voice. Aki smiled 

‘Truth.’

‘Why now? This, I mean.’

Aki sighed.

‘I watched you in the shower, the other night. It gave me the push I’d been waiting for.’

‘Push?’

‘It meant that I finally knew I had a chance of having you where I’ve wanted you for a very long time - in my bed, in my arms.’

Lauri’s eyes darkened as he listened to Aki, even as he blushed at the thought of being watched.

‘You want me?’

Aki groaned and gripped Lauri’s hips, grinding his hardness against him.

‘I’ve wanted you forever.’

Lauri gasped as lust shot through him. His heated gaze met Aki’s before he sank lower, his lips lightly grazing his friends as he whispered.

‘You’d better have me then.’

Aki moaned and lifted his head, taking Lauri’s mouth in a blistering kiss before rolling him over, reversing their positions and pressing his entire length against the taut body lying beneath him. 

Lauri’s back arched as he felt Aki slip his hands beneath the hem of his t-shirt, gliding lightly over the taut skin of his stomach. The soft fabric bunched as Aki stroked higher, slender fingers teasing Lauri’s nipples into taut peaks.

Lauri pulled out of the kiss as he struggled to breathe. Desperate for more contact he reached down and tugged his t-shirt over his head. Once the offending cloth had been discarded he grasped Aki’s top and pulled at it. Aki laughed softly and sat up, allowing Lauri to remove it.

Before Lauri could touch the chest laid bare before him, he found his hands caught in a tight grasp. Glancing up he was surprised by the serious look on his friends face.

‘Are you sure you want this? Because I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop.’

Lauri grinned and flicked his tongue over one nipple, repeating the gesture when Aki hissed.

‘Yes I want this, I want you. If you stop now I may have to hit you.’

He nipped gently for emphasis.

Aki released his wrists and buried his hands in Lauri’s dark hair, tugging his head back so he could devour his mouth in reply. Lauri moaned in appreciation and wrapped his arms round Aki’s waist, lightly scraping his nails down his bare back.

Aki hissed again and pushed Lauri back onto the bed, following him down and nibbling along his jaw. He worked his way down the tanned column of Lauri’s neck, licking and sucking as he went.

Lauri’s chest heaved as he panted harshly, his hands buried in Aki’s hair. The damp trail left by Aki’s mouth gleamed in the soft light as it meandered down across his chest. He groaned as Aki closed his lips over one taut nipple, hips rocking frantically as he searched for more friction to ease the ache that was steadily building.

Aki laved the tight nub with his tongue before trailing his lips even lower. He paused at the small indentation of Lauri’s navel and dipped his tongue in before blowing a stream of warm air across it. He gripped Lauri’s hips tightly, holding them down when his thrusting threatened to dislodge him.

As Lauri stilled Aki looked up at him, one hand hovering over the button of his trousers.

‘You ok?’

Lauri threw his head back, groaning in frustration.

‘Yes, just get on with it before I combust.’

Aki laughed and flicked the button open, then slowly slid the zipper down. His breath hitched as he realised Lauri was naked underneath the fabric. He licked a broad strip up the rigid length before ripping the trousers from Lauri’s legs and throwing them across the room.

He swiftly repositioned himself and set to work, licking and sucking the hardened flesh, accompanied by the whimpers and moans that Lauri was helpless to prevent.

Aki gripped Lauri’s hip in one hand to stop him from thrusting too hard, while the other gently stroked the soft sac between his legs. He engulfed his shaft and increased the pressure, feeling Lauri tighten against his fingers.

He slid his lips back up until only the head remained in his moist mouth, taking his hand from Lauri’s hip he wrapped it round the throbbing flesh and squeezed rhythmically, all the while flicking his tongue against the sensitive underside.

It wasn’t long before the sensual assault pushed Lauri to breaking point and he arched his back as he erupted in Aki’s mouth.

Aki swallowed quickly, tasting the bitter tang on the back of his tongue. He licked Lauri clean before moving to lay beside him, taking his still shaking form into his arms and kissing him tenderly.

‘Still ok?’

Lauri smiled and nuzzled closer.

‘I’m wonderful.’

Aki laughed.

‘Oh god, yes you are.’

Lauri ran his hand over Aki’s bare chest, down to his still clothed hip. Aki drew in a sharp breath and pressed his hardness against Lauri. His hand drifted towards the rigid length and squeezed.

‘What about you?’

Aki’s hips arched into the pressure as he exhaled shakily.

‘Oh we haven’t finished yet.’

He fumbled in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small packet and tube, dropping them onto the covers and rolling Lauri onto his back.

‘You’ve never done this before have you?’

Lauri shook his head. Aki pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips.

‘It’ll feel strange at first, it might even hurt. But I’ll take it slow, k?’

Lauri nodded and pulled Aki in for a deeper kiss, letting him know that he trusted him. He scrabbled with the fastenings of Aki’s trousers, releasing them and helping him to kick them off. He let his fingers drift up Aki’s outer thigh before trailing them across his groin.

Aki broke the kiss with a gasp and pulled Lauri’s hand away.

‘Slowly, remember.’

He sat up and reached for the small packet that lay waiting. Ripping it open, he hissed softly as he rolled the thin sheath over his turgid length. He picked up the small tube and removed the lid, laying it back down next to him.

Running one hand up Lauri’s thigh, he nudged gently.

‘Open up love.’

As Lauri parted his thighs, Aki positioned himself between them, continuing to softly stroke up and down.

‘You need to relax.’

Lauri gave a choked laugh but nodded in understanding.

Aki took the tube and squeezed a generous amount of the lubricant onto his fingers, warming it slightly. Placing his fingers against Lauri’s puckered opening, he rubbed gently, encouraging him to relax and soften. 

Slowly he slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle and started to slide it in and out, continuing to caress Lauri’s quivering thighs with his free hand.

Lauri hissed as he felt himself being breached. Aki had been right, it did feel very odd. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself relaxed and not force the intrusion way. He felt Aki crook his finger and his back arched as stars exploded behind his eyes.

Aki grinned as he continued to rub the small knot of muscle just inside of Lauri. Knowing that he was overcome with the pleasure flooding his system, Aki gently added a second finger. Starting a scissor action as he pumped them in and out he slowly prepared him, stretching the tight opening.

Judging Lauri to be ready to take him, Aki squeezed more lube on to his hand, slicking it over his now throbbing length. He moved up until he was lying over the quivering man below him, supporting himself on bent arms. Carefully positioning himself at the opening, he looked into the dazed green eyes and asked softly.

‘Ready?’

Panting for breath, Lauri could only nod in reply. He hissed in pain as Aki slowly thrust into him, stretching him even further.

Aki paused as he felt himself push past the tight barrier, giving Lauri time to adjust. Shudders wracked his body as he fought the urge to drive himself home.

Lauri’s chest heaved as he desperately tried to relax. Slowly the pain started to ease, leaving only a sense of fullness that left him wanting more. Hesitantly he rocked his hips, gasping and gripping Aki’s shoulders tightly when he felt Aki thrust deeper into him.

Aki groaned as he felt Lauri move beneath him, struggling to keep it slow to avoid hurting him. Steadily he pushed deeper, sliding deeper within the tight passage until finally he buried his entire length within his lover.

Again he paused to allow Lauri to become accustomed to the sensation of being filled. When he felt him moving restlessly against him Aki pulled back slightly before thrusting home again. Changing his angle a little, his shallow thrusts massaged the special knot causing Lauri to keen loudly from overwhelming sensation.

Lauri wrapped his legs round Aki’s hips and pushed up against, needing to feel him deep inside. Pulling Aki’s face down to his, he fused their lips together, thrusting his tongue deep inside, echoing Aki’s movements within him.

Aki moaned and his thrusts picked up speed, plunging into Lauri’s willing body again and again, driving both of them closer to the waiting explosion.

Feeling himself tightening, Aki reached between their bodies and grasped Lauri’s hardness, pumping his hand in time to his thrusts. Lauri’s head fell back against the pillow at the new sensation, groaning deep in his throat.

The coil in Lauri’s belly tightened unbearably as he strained towards release, clutching Aki, he cried out as his climax hit, spurting wetly between them.

Feeling the hot liquid splash across his fingers, Aki buried himself one last time deep and hard inside Lauri’s body, calling his name as his orgasm swept through him.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Aki collapsed on top of Lauri, feeling strong arms wrapping round and holding him tightly. Both fighting for breath, they exchanged tender kisses before Aki rolled to one side, gathering Lauri against him once more.

As heartbeats slowed and both drifted towards sleep, Aki clutched Lauri even tighter to him and whispered into his hair.

‘Mine!’

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Weirdly this little funfest came to me while listening to Our Farewell by Within Temptation. Yeah I know, I don’t get it either. First slash fic, so be gentle.  
> This was also supposed to be a one off shower scene, seems the guys had other ideas.


End file.
